Microwave Beast
The Microwave Beast is a huge iron golem with wings. The golem only has a model of the iron golem; but with wings, and the skin is similar to that of a magma cube's, and it emits smoke in the same way as a Blaze does. It is the mini-boss of the Nether, and is found before encountering the Nether Dragon. Similar to the Wither, when it hits 250 HP, it obtains a yellow charge. It has 500 HP and shoots Ghast fireballs. With a yellow charge, when it hits 250 HP, the wings disappear and it obtains a golden sword and fight similar to the way Zombie Pigmen do, and cease to shoot Ghast fireballs. Upon hitting 50 HP, it starts to get a yellow hue and starts to emit torch particles. When defeated, it drops 32 levels of XP, but not all XP orbs may be obtained as a few may fall into lava. It also drops the powerful Microwave Sword, a sword with a Blaze Rod handle and a Nether Quartz blade. When defeated, it has a different death pose; upon death, it lies on its stomach, and instead of instant smoke and disappearing, it fades away while emitting torch particles and red Nether Portal particles. Before death, upon hitting 25 HP, a red charge, which is similar to the Creeper's instead of the Wither's, is added to make a real challenge, and start to fight similar to the way an Iron Golem does, but this time burns the attacked as it is thrown upwards, and upon hitting 5 HP, it begins to acquire a very special attack: the Flaming Charge, where it sprints sideways with the left arm tilted as if it were a zombie, and the head twisted toward where it's charging; perhaps where the "outside" layer of the arm in the skins is pointing. The left arm starts to burn, and upon hitting the player with its Flaming Charge, the player is knocked 18 meters backward, making fighting it beside lava very risky unless you're a good dodger. With the knockback comes a pulse of torch particles toward the player and burns the player, as well as the Microwave Beast getting back to normal pose. It walks and sprints as fast as the player does, can jump but cannot sneak. The beast can also high-jump, emitting torch particles as it begins take-off, and landing on the player's position when it jumped, dealing 5 hearts of damage. Its fire charges deal the same amount of damage as a Ghast fireball, the golden sword is stronger than expected, dealing 7 half-hearts of damage, and the charge deals 8 half-hearts of damage. Although very strong, several strategies of defeating it could be handled very easily. Before battle, a Nether Brick block appears on the ground. Once you hit it, falling Netherrack falls in, and a button fades onto the Netherrack. After pressing the button, the button will fade, and the Netherrack would join together and explode, revealing a villager with an orange jacket and hood. When you hit it, it will tilt its head down, the arms will seperate, the wings come out, the Microwave Beast skin fades in, the shoes fade away, and the villager grows into the Microwave Beast with the same pose, ripping the jacket and hood out (making the jacket and hood disappear and making the Microwave Beast emit orange wool destruction particles and playing a ripping sound), and the Microwave Beast holds its waist, the left part of the waist with its right, and the right part of the waist with its left, and finally moves its head up, its arms upward, and creating an explosion before returning to normal pose. Without defeating it, it is impossible to encounter the Nether Dragon, and without defeating the Nether Dragon, it is impossible to come back to the Overworld. Once you hit the villager, in the middle of its transformation, the obsidian is destroyed. Strategic Defeat: Strategies Snowballs It is very efficient when you team up with other players, and snowballs deal 25 HP damage to it, meaning from 100 HP to 75, 75 HP to 50, 50 HP to 25, 25 HP to death. Horse Attack Bring horses to dodge the charges and bring a diamond sword to hit the Microwave Beast with, as well as a few food and snowballs. Traps and Alchemy Traps work well with the Microwave Beast, unless it is made out of one of the few blocks it can destroy: dirt (grass and snowed grass are included), wool, wood, TNT, leaves, lapis lazuli blocks, planks and cobblestone. Alchemy does not deal a lot of damage, but it is recommended that while you're setting traps, you have Potions of Health and Regeneration with you, perhaps killing a Ghast before setting a trap for the beast. Add more strategies! Category:Mobs Category:Nether Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Boss Mobs Category:Boss Mobs Category:Entities Category:Miniboss Mobs